Thing for a Rebel
by Leela's tears
Summary: My Marissa & Trey shipper continues! Season two takes a different direction. Sry for the wait. PLEASE r&r!
1. Default Chapter

**AN:** this drabble is just the result of what goes on in my head when I can't wait for next Thursday to come. This is based on last week's episode #19, "The Rager", aired 4/14/05. And I am really starting to like the idea of this pairing so I MUST make it happen! XD Enjoy, dunt forget to review!

(disclaimer- i do not own the OC, please sueing me will get u no where)

----------

Marissa was in Summer's room helping her fold some laundry that, in Summer's words: "The she-demon step mother left out cause she was too drugged up to do it herself." In response to this Marissa just laughed, but Summer could tell it was forced.

"What's wrong? You can't hide anything from me you know." Summer said smiling at her best friend.

Marissa ceased folding the clothes and plopped down on the bed, Summer did just the same.

"Sum, I need your advice."

"Of course Coop. What's on your mind? Or should I say who?"

Marissa tried to hide her blushing face by looking away out the window. "Ha, you know me all TOO well."

Summer squealed, delighted that her friend was finally getting out of a depressing love slump. "It's Ryan isn't it? Coop, you've just got to make the first move and go for it. We all know how Mr.Chino is. Don't fight it anymore, you two are-"

"Sum stop."

"What?"

"It's not Ryan."

"But then who else… wait… you can't be serious?"

-----------

Sandy sat down across the cold metal table from Trey Atwood.

"Now Trey, tell me the God's honest truth. I'm only here to help you and I need to know." Sandy's voice dropped to a whisper, "Did you give that girl ecstasy?"

The troubled teen answered immediately, "Mr. Cohen, I swear I didn't, but I couldn't let Marissa take the blame and go to jail! After all she's done for me? Besides I already have a bad rap, what's another crime on the list gonna do?"

Sandy paused. His eyes dropping to the floor for a spilt second, he picked his head back up and looked Trey straight in the eyes, "There's something you should know."

Trey shifted his wrists that were bound uncomfortably in handcuffs and leaned back in the hard wooden chair. "What is it?"

Sandy sighed and leaned forward, his voice getting low once again. "That girl, Amy Anderson... She didn't make it Trey. She died over night. The charges have been raised to manslaughter."

Trey's face fell and Sandy continued, "Unless we can prove the she took those drugs willingly or find the person truly responsible-"

Trey buried his face in his hands, "Ah, noooo. This isn't happening..."

"-And with your previous charges and witnesses against you saying they saw you with her... I know things seem impossible, but I promise you I will fight this with all my power."

Trey didn't know what else to say. The situation sucked and he was now stuck in it. All he kept thinking though was that _she_ was worth it.

----------

Summer paced back and forth wildly.  
"Trey! ...wait let me get this straight... Ryan's brother?"  
Summer had to sit back down on her bed to absorb the shock. "But what about- what about-?"

"What about Ryan?" Marissa said finishing Summer's sentence. "It didn't work out the first time, it wouldn't work a second time."

"Yea, but Trey? I mean he is freaking hot and I'd sure bang him, but how do you think Ryan will react to the news? I'm pretty sure he still loves you."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. That's not important right now."

"Seems like you don't need my advice, you've got your mind set."

"I guess what I'm looking for is your approval."

"Of course! Coop I will always have your back, it's just that- maybe you should take a break from relationships."

"And what is that suppose to mean? I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"I do! Except, you are my best friend and with that comes the responsibility of me not having the luxury of just telling you what you want to hear."

"So..."

"So, I'm just saying, you've had a bad history. You've gone from Luke to Ryan to Oliver to DJ to uh Alex and now Trey. And honestly, what I think is you love the self sacrificing, James Dean, bad boy, rebel complex type- and over this past year Ryan has lost his edge and there Trey is fresh from Chino!"

"Summer! Oliver doesn't count!"

----------------

**AN:** so that's it, if i get more inspiration i may continue, dunt count on this going any where, but i'd REALLY APPRECIATE if you reviewed on how well the writing was


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Damn! i was so not gonna continue, but u ppl r really persistent and demanded an update so here it is! That's good btw thanx for getting me off my ass, lol. I luv Marissa/Trey too and the way the season ended just broke my whittle heart :( So for the rest of this story i am basically going along w/the show's story line, but it will diverge into my own w/a completely different ending. Yippy! This fic is gonna be all about wat u aka- the reader, want to happen. So suggestions in reviews are much welcome. On w/the fic!

* * *

Seth Cohen wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to remember the night before. It was all a blur… the comic book party… Summer leaving with Zack… What was up with that? There was only one person to talk to and annoy early this morning- Ryan.

"So I don't get it man, was Zack trying to take her away all along? Distracting me with that comic book deal?"

Seth had just finished tell Ryan the story, meanwhile the short, stocky blonde was trying to dish out some cereal.

"You woke me up for this?"

"Yes, Ryan come on please help."

"Look the easiest thing to do, would be to confront him about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

Sandy and Kristen entered the kitchen. Kristen headed for the fridge and Sandy was close behind her.

"Why don't you want to go? Wine tasting in the country sounds lovely!"

Sandy exclaimed then turned around towards the counter to stuff some papers in his briefcase. Unknowingly to all present in the kitchen, Kristen added some vodka to her orange juice.

"Sandy, I don't want to go if you can't. That's all. Please stop pushing it."

"But it's for the magazine. You and Carter have been working so hard on it. I'm busy here with Trey's case anyway. Go have some fun."

_Yeah fun... That's what I'm afraid of_, Kristen thought and she gingerly sipped her homemade Screwdriver.  
"All right Sandy. If you are THAT ok with it, I'll go."

"I'm sure you'll have fun." Sandy whispered to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Now I've got to go. I maybe able to get Trey out on bail by the end of the day."

"That's great dad." Seth chimed in.

"Well we better be heading to school." Ryan nudged Seth.

Sandy beamed, "Of course. Hey I'll give you guys a lift."

* * *

Marissa Cooper daydreamed out her classroom window. There was one thing she did leave out to Summer and that was a moment between her and Trey that occurred that changed her mind for good about going back to Ryan. (flashback)

Marissa was helping Trey move stuff into his new apartment. She attempted lifting a huge box from the trunk of the Cohen's car. Thinking she had a good grip she proceeded to climb the steps. Suddenly she felt the heel of her sandal give away. As quick as that happened he caught her.

"Geeze are you all right!" Marissa had fallen backwards into Trey's arms and titled her head up towards him.

"I think so." Looking down she could see her heel had broke clear off.  
"Damn this were expensive too."

"Aw, you should've left the lifting to me."

"I was just trying to help." Marissa smiled and she could see him smiling back. Her heart completely melted.

The box laid on the floor with some of it's contents spilt out too.

"I feel horrible about this. Here let me pick this up." Marissa bent forward.

"NO. No. That's ok I was going to throw out-"

Marissa picked up the first magazine. "Playboy?"

"Uh... it's not what you think. The only reason I kept them for so long is they are collectables, but I was going to get rid of them anyway..."

"Whatever it's ok. You're a guy. What did I expect?" Marissa moved to turn around and let out a little yelp.

"What's wrong?" Trey rushed to her side.

"Ow, my ankle kinda really hurts."

"Here let me carry you inside."

Before Marissa could protest Trey swung her over her shoulders as if this was something natural and laid her down inside on the couch.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm like here for nothing now, being of no use to you."

_O, there are uses..._ Trey thought looking into her ocean blue eyes and wondering why a girl like her even bothered wasting her time around a guy like himself.  
"Marissa, you have been more than helpful these past few days. You are... you're such a sweet girl."

Marissa couldn't believe her ears. _Did he just call me sweet? Wow._  
"Trey thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"From me?" Trey knelt down beside her. "How can anything from ME be meaningful?"

Marissa could feel her chest tighten and the words just spilled out.  
"Because I like you."

Immediately she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Wait... you do?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." In the back of her mind a voice was screaming- Remember RYAN! "I should really go."

Marissa quickly sat up. Trey blocked her path.

"Wait shouldn't you put ice on that?" Trey pointed to her ankle, which was now visibly swollen black & blue and had doubled in size.

Marissa stood up and put on the fakest smile.  
"Actually it doesn't hurt at all anymore." She brushed past him heading for the door, when he caught her arm. She froze. She couldn't move. His scent of musky ruggedness lingering in the air refused to let her go.

"Marissa... I like you too." With those words plainly spoken she spun around, the throbbing in her ankle was now just a numbing sensation. Their faces were so close. Trey's eyes searched Marissa's face for a look of permission as he leaned in.

"Marissa Cooper. Miss Cooper!"

Marissa snapped out of her thoughts and became aware that her history teacher was staring directly at her along with the whole class.

"Marissa, what did we just discuss in Wade vs. Roe?"

"Uh... um, the Supreme Court ruled that... er."

"Now your paper has to be three pages extra. See me after class."

This day had to get better fast. She had to see him.

* * *

Julie stirred in bed. Even with her eyes closed she could tell it was morning, a glowing orange penetrated her eye lids. She could feel a warm body next to her. She though it was odd since Caleb never came home from work anymore and if he did he'd sleep downstairs on the couch with the excuse of, "I didn't want to wake you."

"Good morning babe." A deep voice rang out and arms reached over around her.

Julie gasped as last nights events came flooding back to her.

"Lance?"

"Yes babe?" He began to kiss her neck, but she sat up brushing him away.

"O God Lance! You have to get out of here before somebody sees you!"

"All right. Cool your jets babe." Lance swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to pull on his pants. "But you know I'm not scared of that old man. I can take him down in-"

"Yea, and go to jail. Besides, I'm referring to Marissa. I'm worried she'll find out. I have to be a good example for her."

Lance, who was now fully dressed made his way to Julie's side of the bed and bent over to kiss her on the forehead.

"You are a wonderful mother."

"I wish Marissa thought that... Seriously though, you have to get out of here."

"Hmmm, should I take the scenic route out the window and shimmy down the drainpipe like when we were young?"

Julie couldn't help but smile at the memory. "I guess if it's not too much trouble..."

Lance planted one last kiss on her lips. "See you tonight?"

"Of course." She replied and then watched him go.

* * *

"Time to get my girl back." Seth stated staring directly at Zack, who was at his locker completely unaware of Seth's planned attack.

"So..." Ryan uttered, noticing poor Seth was frozen in place.

"I'm going. I'm moving real soon. Any moment now I will strike like-" Seth never finished his rant, for Ryan simply gave him the shove he needed. There was no way of avoiding Zack now when he was practically face to face.

"Um, hey Seth. Can I help you?"

"Don't hey me buddy! What the hell happened last night! Leaving me with the comic book freaks and taking Summer home!"

"Seth, are you that slow?" Seeing Seth wasn't gonna answer Zack continued, "I still like her and I'm not letting you win. Have you forgotten I am part water polo player? I fight dirty."

"O. Well. It's on!"

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Zack started to walk away.

"O yeah? You're gonna need it- more!"

* * *

"Trey Atwood."

"Yea?"

"You have a visitor."

"Thanks." Trey stood up as he was led up to the glass booth area. He expected Ryan to be sitting behind that window, but instead there was a pretty delicate face to greet him.

Trey sat down in disbelief and picked up the receiver. "Marissa..."

"Hi Trey. How are you?"

"Wow, what are you doing here?"

"I... I had to come see you. So I came straight afterschool."

"But... why?"

"I thought about what you told me before... about letting Ryan know how we feel..."

"Yea?"

"But there is something I have to know first... Please don't lie to me."

Trey saw the look of sadness and worry in Marissa's eyes and he leaned closer towards her, his fingertips touching the glass.

"What is it?"

Marissa clutched her pocket book that was resting in her lap, she could only pray that she got the answer she wanted.

"Were you the one who brought drugs to my party?" "Well... to be honest..."  



	3. Chapter 3

ch3

Marissa held her breath. _Please Trey be a changed man. Even if you did do it, I **need** you to lie to me._

Trey exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I didn't do it."

"Really?"

"Yea, I couldn't stand to see you take the fall."

"O, Trey... I'm so... I don't know what to say. I just wish there was something I could do. You don't deserve to be stuck here."

"It's all right. Sandy has got things covered. Just make sure you speak to Ryan soon. Ok?"

"Sure." Marissa felt any last worries lift off her shoulders and her smile lit up the dank room.

"Time's up." The guard yelled getting Marissa's attention.

"I'll see you later Trey."

"Can't wait."  
-------------------------------------

Kristen was shook awake. She looked out the car window and saw that they were pulling up into a long dirt road drive way. The sun was setting behind a grove of trees.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"No, worries. We got here without your map expertise."

"Ha,ha Carter. Very funny. It's not my fault we made that wrong turn back there."

"Uh,huh. Keep telling yourself that." Carter grinned smugly. "By the way I saw a nice place to eat back in town. You want to have a fancy meal before we start our wine tasting tomorrow?"

"I think we should just get some rest. There is a lot of work to be done and I can't afford to-"

"That's ok. I understand. I guess we can just call it an evening."

They pulled up to a two story bed and breakfast cottage that was reserved specially for the press staying over night. Kristen was settling into her room and was going to take another nap. Before she could there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in! It's open!"

Carter walked in holding his bags.

"Carter?"

"Looks like they ran out of room. We are going to have to share a room."

"But there is only one bed."

"O, well if it makes you uncomfortable- I'll sleep on the floor then, no big deal."

"No, wait. That's ok. I mean, it's not a big deal."

"Great. I'm going to go use the shower."

"I'll just stay here."

Kristen drifted off like she had planned, this time she woke up to Carter standing over her, in nothing but a bath towel.

"Geeze! Carter you scared me."

"Sorry about that. Hey, I took advantage of all the free soap. You should too."

"No, that's ok. I'll just wait till morning."

"Suit yourself. Hopefully you'll have time." Carter walked over to the fruit basket that was left on the table. "Ah, now nice of them." He pulled out two bottles of wine from the basket. Carter gestured them towards Kristen.

"O, Carter I don't think we should."

"What? Two bottles between the two of us isn't going to do any harm."

"Ah, good point." Kristen sprung up from the bed and got some glasses.  
------------------------------------------

"Hello? Ryan?" Marissa knocked on the pool house door and peaked her head in.

The short muscular blonde was standing by his bed, fiddling with his watch.

"O, hey." He turned around smiling, "I didn't see you there. What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but it looks like you're getting ready to go somewhere."

"Yeah, didn't Summer call you?"

"No."

"O, well the band, All American Rejects, is playing at the Bait Shop tonight since they have a new cd coming out. We were going to hang out there and try to get things- O, I know why she didn't call you."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"It has nothing to do with you. She probably doesn't want Seth to know she's gonna be there."

"Well, they are probably going to bump into each other anyway."

"Yea, that's true. The place isn't that big. But I was really hoping you'd hang out with me and Seth... mainly me."

"Uh, sure thing. We're all friends right? Despite the Summer/Seth issue."

"Yea... friends. So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

At that moment looking into Ryan's eyes, Marissa couldn't bring herself to break his heart. He was clearly full of hope that they'd get back together and he seemed so excited about tonight.

"Actually, it wasn't very important cause I forgot... Let's just go."

"All right." Ryan led her out by the hand and when he wasn't looking Marissa let her face fall and couldn't believe her lack of courage.  
-------------------------------------------

Lance paused from doing some unfinished business, which involved a pornstar named Anal Alexia, who's contractual obligations weren't being fulfilled.

He stared into the mirror, _Things are fine now, but I'm getting old. I might not be so tough later on. I might lose respect and people could turn on me. I never thought about the future before. All I've know is this... What else could life have to offer?_

A pounding on his motel door brought him back to earth.

"Hang on a damn second!" Lance got up from his chair and swung the door open.  
"Julie?"

"You- you never came by-"

"My god, you're shaking. Come in. What happened?"

"I was just waiting for you and Caleb came home-"

"I'm sorry I must have lost track of time. What did he do to you! Is that a bruise!"

The strong willed Julie that the whole OC knew disappeared. She broke down in tears and went limp in Lance's arms.

"I'll get him for this! That old bastard! I'll- Julie, I'll kill him. Say the word."

"Lance I said before, no! You can't. We'd never get away with it."

"Julie, I am being serious. Think about it. I can do it. I clean and easy hit. Then you and I can take whatever money we can and disappear into Vegas. Gamble what we can and start new lives."

"But- but what about my girls?"

"You're old husband Jimmy can take care of them."

"I'll never see them grow up though!"

Lance grabbed Julie by the shoulders and she let out a gasp.

"Think about it. Can you really live like this for the rest of you're life? Can you're girls? What do you think is a better life for them? I love you Julie. Let me make you happy and give you everything you deserve."

Julie stared back at Lance unblinking.

"Let's do it."  
-------------------------------------------

A dark curly haired teen stood awkwardly by himself. He leaned over the balcony watching the band below set up.

"The perks of showing up early." Seth said to himself.

He made his way down the staircase and started towards the bar. Suddenly in his view was his Little Miss Vixen.

"Uh- hi Summer. And Zack."

"ARG! Leave me alone Cohen!" Summer pushed her way past him and along with Zack disappeared into the crowd, which was steadily increasing in size.

Shot down, Seth could do nothing but wait for his reinforcement; Ryan.  
------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa arrived together and met up with Seth.

"Hey man sorry we're late. Have you ran into Summer yet?"

"Yea, but she wouldn't even say hi and she's with Zack. I wish she knew the truth about him."

"The truth?" Marissa asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Zack has been planning from the beginning to make me look bad at the comic book party. And now he's telling Summer he'll drop out of our partnership for her- He's ruining everything for me."

"Aw, Seth. I'll talk to her and make sure she hears you out." Marissa placed a comforting hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Of course. What are friends for. And if you're right about Zack, then there is no way I want her to be stuck with him."

"Wow thanks Marissa."

"You guys go ahead near the stage and I'll go look for her."

"I think I saw them go out back. Thank you sooooo much!" Seth literally went skipping off.

Marissa laughed, "I never saw someone go from so depressed to prozac happy that fast."

"Yeah, me either. Hey are you going to be ok? Want me to help you look?"

"No, I'm fine. Go enjoy the show."

"I'll see you later." Ryan bent over and gave Marissa a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Um-"

"I'm sorry! It was... out of habit I guess." Ryan slowly turned a soft pink shade.

"Don't worry about it." Marissa put on a fake smile and left.  
-------------------------------------

Kristen didn't know how Carter talked her into going to a local bar, but it was too late for that. The quiet hallway leading back to their room was disturbed with a loud crash as one drunken shadow fell laughing, while the other tried to help her up.

Carter managed to drag an intoxicated Kristen onto their bed. A beeping noise erupted from her purse and she took a look at her cell phone.

_Four messages? O shit, that's right I was suppose to call Sandy when I got here. How could I forget?_

Kristen threw her purse down on the floor and curled up on the bed, hoping the room would stop spinning. She felt a weight get in the bed next to her. She felt too weak to bother complaining about it.

"You know something?" She could feel Carter's warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Hmmm?"

"I wanted to tell you in the car that when you sleep. You look so peaceful. So beautiful, so perfect."

"Carter-"

"I know you want me Kristen. From the very first day I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. What is so wrong about us wanting to be together?"

Carter wrapped her arms around her. Kristen tried to push him off.

"Nothing is wrong with feelings you can't help, but acting on them is a completely different thing! Let me go Carter! I love Sandy!"

"No, you only think you do." He spun her over and leaned in for a kiss.  
------------------------------------------------

The tall petite Marissa pushed open the heavy door to the back alley of the Bait Shop. A few people were out there puffing away at their cigarettes. She decided to walk farther down the alley towards the docks. Perhaps Summer and Zack would get some fresh air over there.

Her sandals made a tap sound with each step. The cool ocean breeze felt nice though her hair.

"Got the time pretty lady?"

A bald man with tattoos and shredded jeans stepped out in front of her.

"No, but I think it's like ten."

He took a step forward.

"What's you're rush?"

"I'm looking for my friend if you don't mind."

"Matter of fact I do." The man pulled out a knife and grabbed Marissa before she could run.

"Now give me all the money you have."

Marissa now crying threw down her purse.

"Here, take the whole thing! Just please let me go!"

"Ay, keep your voice down."

Marissa looked back down the alley from where she came. There were still a few people there, but if she cried out, who knows what this man would do.

"Let me go. What more do you want?"

"We'll now that you ask..."

Marissa cried harder and suddenly a figure jumped out from behind a near by dumpster, tackling the man. The figure had pulled the man away from Marissa and cause him to drop the knife. Marissa turned around in time to see her rescuer pound the guy in the face and then get knocked over, this gave her attacker enough time to scurry away.

The young man slowly got up groaning. Marissa hurried over to help him and she gasped.

"It's you."  



	4. Chapter 4

Marissa couldn't believe her eyes as the young man stepped out of the shadows. He reached out and took her hands. A smile crept up on his face.

"Are you hurt?"

Marissa held him close to her.

"Trey! What are you doing here? This is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Sandy got me out on bail. He said you guys were hanging out here tonight. I had to come see you and it's a good thing I did."

"Yea, I came out here to look for Summer-"

"Alone? In the dark?"

"You make me sound so naive." Marissa looked up at Trey with a pouty face.

"No, no. Trouble just seems to follow you."

"Speak for yourself."

"So you want to go back inside?"

"Uh, not really. I'm still a bit shook up."

"No problem, we can chill back at my place."

"Sounds good."  
--------------------------

A drunken Carter fell backwards off the queen size bed, clutching his balls in and screaming in pain.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" Kristen leapt up, grabbed her purse off the floor and stumbled out of the hotel room.

The downstairs lobby was extremely quiet and the lights were dim. Kristen, stricken with panic caused her to sober up a bit. She rushed over to the main desk, but there was no one in site. She spotted a payphone and immediately knew who to call.

Sandy, who had fallen in front of the T.V., sprung up from the couch at the sound of the telephone ringing. He had a long day from working on Trey's case and was lucky enough to be able to get him out on bail. His initial thought was that one of the kids were in trouble as he reached to answer the call.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

"Wrong number I guess-"

"Sandy wait!"

"Kristen?"

"I need you to come get me now."

"Why? What-"

"Sandy please! Can you just do it! ... Please."

"All right, I'm on my way."

Kristen hung up the phone quietly. She turned around and noticed the elevator doors were open.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Not liking the eerie quiet, she began to leave to go outside. Her heart was pounding with every slow step. The door suddenly seemed so out of reach as if she'd never get there. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and she screamed.

"Ma'am what's wrong? I'm terrible sorry I scared you."

Kristen breathed a sigh of relief that she was no longer alone.

"I'm- I'm just waiting for my husband to come pick me up."

"Why my goodness you seem out of breath. How about we get you some coffee?"

Kristen simply nodded and the kind lady led her into a chair.  
------------------------------

"Lance, don't be stupid. A gunshot wound to the old man's skull will be traced directly back to you." Julie puffed on an extra long cig and blew smoke out of Lance's car window. They were parked several blocks away from her mansion.

"But babe that's how I do."

"Well things are going to have to go down differently isn't it?"

Lance let out a long sigh, "And knowing you Jewels, you already have this whole thing planned out in your head?"

Julie just smiled in response and took off her sunglasses.

"Let's go."

Caleb stood out on the deck of the pool, sipping some gin. As Julie laid eyes upon him, she wondered what the man could possibly be looking so intent about.

"Caleb honey, glad to see you could make it home for dinner."

"Well you asked me to."

"A wife should never have to ask."

Caleb finally turned around and was surprised. Julie was in a killer red dress with a plunging neck line and shoes to match of course.

"You look..."

"Save it."

"Please don't flatter yourself. I was going to say like one of you're porn videos."

Julie could feel her blood curdle, but kept on a pleasant face.

"Shall we eat?"  
------------------------------------------  
"O, I almost forgot!" Marissa said suddenly causing Trey to jump as he let her into his apartment.

"What is it?"

"I was suppose to tell Sum something before I left."

"Can't it wait?"

"Not exactly. Turns out the guy she's currently with lied to her."

"O."

"I'll just give her a quick call." Marissa flipped open her cell phone and scrolled down her list of numbers till she got to 'Summer Roberts".

Summer was currently nodding her head to the sweet music of the All America Rejects. She started tapping her foot too, but that was out of lack of patience because Zack was taking incredibly too long getting her a drink.

Over the music and the crowd she heard a faint ringing. On instinct she reached into her purse and saw it was Marissa calling.

"Hey Coop. Where are you?"

"I was there, but I left with Trey."

Summer let out an excited gasp, "O my God Coop! You LEFT with TREY!"

"I swear to God Sum, Ryan better not have been near by when you said that."

"No, actually I think he left too."

"Really? Huh. Anyway this isn't about me. I called cause I found something out."

"What is it?"

"Well that night Zack swooped in and saved you from the comic book party?"

"Yeah... Coop just say it."

"I hate to tell you this, but he planned the whole thing from the beginning. He wanted to make Seth look bad on purpose."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah of course."

Summer glanced up and saw Zack coming toward her carrying her drink.

"Coop, I got to go."

"Sum... what are you going to do? Sum-?" Summer clicked her phone shut. Zack handed Summer her drink.

"Sorry it took so long. The girl ahead of me had no clue how- hey why are you looking at me like that?"

"ARG!" Summer threw her drink in Zack's face.

"Whoa! What is your problem! I said I was sorry!"

"It's not that! Is it true you set Cohen up that night of the comic book party!"

"Set him up? No- no- uh more like- I just-"

"Save it!" With those last words, Summer stormed off through the crowd. Zack knowing her wrath, decided against chasing after her.  
-----------------------------------------

Kristen was silent for the whole car ride. Sandy pulled up into their driveway.

"Are you going to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about Sandy."

Kristen rushed out of the car, slamming the door. Sandy chased her into the house, but Kristen was quick to walk up the stairs.

"But honey? What happened?"

"Good night Sandy." Kristen said firmly.

Sandy just shook his head and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. He was surprised to see Ryan at the fridge.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hear any of that."

Sandy shrugged, "It's ok. I'm not even sure what's wrong, but she's acting like it's my fault. I'll be up in a second to talk to her. I'm gonna get some answers."

"Good luck."

"Thanks kid, I'll need it. Hey, aren't you suppose to be out tonight?"

"Yea, but everyone sorta left early and I couldn't find where Marissa went so I decided to call it a night."

"I see. O, by the way, good news! Can't believe I almost forgot."

"What?"

"I got Trey out of jail- well at least for now."

"That's great."

"I guess he figured it was too late to give him a call. He'll probably come by to see you in the morning."

"Yea. Cool."

"Well I have to go talk to the misses now."

"Goodnight."

"You too."  
---------------------------

Julie let out a loud laugh at something Caleb had uttered. She sipped her martini.

"No, Julie. I'm serious."

Julie's face fell and her heart stopped cold.

"Caleb... couldn't this have waited till after dinner?"

Caleb stabbed his fork into a piece of chicken. "No, I'd be best if you signed this papers as soon as possible."

"I'm not signing anything without my lawyers-"

"Ha- you mean MY lawyers? Look JuJu, your our of luck. I'll give you the gist: you divorce me, get out of my house, my life, my bank account and walk away with nothing."

"... Does anybody else know about this?"

"No. Not yet anyway." Caleb poured some red wine into his empty glass and took a gulp.

Julie stared at him closely as he did it. "Good."

"Good? What is that suppose-? Agh!" Caleb fell backwards out of his chair, clutching his heart. "What the-!" He struggled to get back up, but instead collapsed face forward. Just before his eyes closed he saw a blurred image of Lance standing beside Julie. They were just standing there watching him.

Julie turned to Lance, "O no! I didn't see that coming! My husband has had a heart attack, whatever should I do?" She put her hands to her face like that kid in the 'Home Alone' movie.

"Quick fooling around babe. Now what?"

"Now all I have to do is call 911. I've left a note for my girls too and sent a message to Jimmy telling him to come home right away. Then we can-" Julie couldn't finish. Instead she let out a gasp. Caleb had twisted her arm behind her back and put the steak knife to her throat.

"You need a way stronger poison to stop me bitch!"

In a flash Lance pulled out his gun and fired three shots at Caleb's head. He didn't miss the last time.  



End file.
